Flamer (Fallout 3)
(sim version) }} The flamer is a weapon that projects an ignited stream of flammable liquid, and is classified as a big gun in Fallout 3. Characteristics The flamer is by far the most effective big gun for close-quarters action, as it doesn't have as great a warm-up as the minigun or risk-to-self as the missile launcher or Fat Man. The flamer and its ammunition are fairly common, and can be found on any Mister Gutsy (and even Mister Handy) and in many stores. Big guns, such as the minigun and the flamer, are still pretty effective in Fallout 3 at closer ranges even if the player has almost no Big Guns skill, thanks to the game's first-person shooter design. Coupled with its high damage (a tank and a half can kill a feral ghoul reaver on very hard difficulty), it is a must-have for any big guns player. Durability The flamer can shoot a total of about 208 units of flamer fuel, the equivalent of 4 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Burnmaster - found in the Franklin Metro utility. * Rapid-torch flamer - located in the Adams storage facility. * Slo-burn flamer - found on the upper level of the southeast portion of Launch Platform Base inside the Enclave mobile platform. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the flamer. It has 999,200 hit points, essentially preventing it from ever degrading. Comparison Locations *If you betrayed Sydney during the quest Stealing Independence, she will send Emaline against you and will have a flamer equipped. *The raider, Torcher, uses the flamer as his signature weapon. * Two can be found in the Pitt steelyard in the Supply plant, along with a small amount of Flamer fuel. * It is wielded by a respawning raider at the raid shack and the Bethesda ruins. Both raiders reappear every 72 hours, giving you an unlimited supply of flamers and fuel for it. Notes * During the last phase of the "Operation: Anchorage!" quest in the add-on of the same name, you will meet an American soldier (American Inferno Unit) carrying a flamer. If you pickpocket its ammunition, return to the command tent, save and reload (while in the command tent) and finally return to the trenches, the American soldier should have the flamer in his inventory. The flamer will be badly damaged unfortunately and is not affected by the Pyromaniac perk. * A sneak attack critical, or a fatal critical strike, with the flamer (as with all fire based weapons) results in the target's body being vaporized, leaving only the torso intact. If you have the Bloody Mess perk the torso may also become discombobulated. It should also be noted that anything annihilated by a critical strike will also create a small firestorm explosion similar to flammable gas, posing a slight threat to anyone within a few meters of the target. * Because of the pilot light on the front end of the flamer (or any other variation of the flamer) this weapon can ignite gas leaks simply by being drawn around them, similar to the Shishkebab and heavy incinerator. Be cautious when having the flamer drawn in an area with gas leaks, especially if the gas is used for something (e.g. Gold Ribbon Grocers) * The Superior Defender and Ghoul Ecology perks both work with these weapons, combining them with the Pyromaniac perk and 100 Big Guns skill makes flamers absolutely devastating in your hands. * It can often be found at Flak 'N Shrapnel's gun shop, however they do not sell it. * If you have followers with you, it may be advisable not to use the flamer around them, as there's a good chance your allies will also be set on fire during combat. This also applies to neutral NPCs, who might accidentally turn hostile toward you. * You can hear the pilot light turn on and off when you unholster and holster the weapon. Sounds Gallery FO3_Flamer.JPG|''Fallout 3'' flamer concept art FlamerCA.jpg|Flamer concept art by Adam Adamowicz See also * Heavy incinerator Category:Fallout 3 Big Guns skill weapons de:Flammenwerfer (Fallout 3) es:Lanzallamas (Fallout 3) fi:Flamer fr:Lance-flamme (Fallout 3) pt:Flamer (Fallout 3) ru:Огнемёт (Fallout 3)‎